1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image device, and more particularly to a lens cover module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement in image technology, image devices, such as video camera, camera, and projector, are widely used in ordinary home life. For example, projector is one of the most popular machines used in business, education, and home life.
The image device usually is provided with a lens to catch images or project image. The quality of image will be poor when the lens is scratched or covered by dust. Typically, the conventional lens cover engages a front end of the lens and will be manually taken off that user always searches for the lens cover if he/she forgot where to put it.
Taiwan patent 512255 taught a power lens cover, in which the image device has a built-in lens cover to be moved by a motor. The lens cover cannot be taken off from the image device, but it is very complex and is hard to repair. Besides, the motor will make noise when it moves the lens cover, and the lens cover will close only when the power is turned on again, and this will affects user to conveniently use the image device.